The Pandemic
by edwardsgirlsince1901
Summary: Edward was changed in the Pandemic of 1918. The Spanish Influenza. What if he met Bella Swan in the middle of the Pandemic in 2009, in the middle of the H1N1 Influenza? How would he fair then if they fell in love? He couldn't just let her die...could he?
1. Prolouge

Prolouge

I've never given much though to how I'd meet the one I loved. I hoped it would be somewhere magical. Unforgettable. I've definatly got the second one head on. I took a deep breath and weakly followed the doctor into the hospital room, praying for the best. 


	2. Chapter 1

Thanks everyone! Oh my god I went onto my email and there were TWENTY New messages about author and story alerts. Wow. I'm flabbergasterdnesded. :). I really hope you all will like this story. And I know that no one has really done something like this before, so hopefully it will be original. I also got a bunch of reviews to my old story, and no, sadly, I'm not writing anymore. It defiantly didn't work out, but I have a good feeling about this one :) Please Review it!!

Chapter 1

It was about two in the morning when the illness hit. I woke up shaking with the aches and chills, stumbling across my apartment to grab some Advil. My plane had gotten in from Mexico yesterday at eleven thirty in the morning and up until now, I felt fine. Must have caught something on the plane I guess. Knowing that with the muscle aches I was going through now, I would never fall back asleep in my stuffy bedroom, so I headed to the family room. Wrapping myself up in the thick comforter I stole off my bed, I snuggled on the sofa and turned on the TV.

"...And if you just got back from Mexico, stay in your house for a while! Information has spread that a mysterious illness-" I changed the channel. No point in getting myself worked up about a little seasonal flu. Suddenly, Hannah Montana's bright, smiley face popped up on the screen. I moaned and turn the television off and fell into a deep sleep...

I woke up to my now soaking comforter and a freezing body. It took me a minute to put together where I was, and then as I tried to sit up, my head was spinning and I lied back down. I shook of the bedspread, and stumbled into the bathroom. As soon as I was on my feet, the room was spinning and I had to grip the wall for support. The girl in the bathroom mirror looked horrible. The exceptionally pale skin was frightening, and the dark circles under her eyes were defiantly the most promenade feature. My chocolate brown eyes had no light to them, and my heavy dark hair was knotted and a complete mess. I had no life to any of my features, none at all. It was like a my soul had been dragged out of my body, leaving an empty shell.

I splashed hot water on my face, momentarily giving my face some colour. I felt to cold, tired, and sore to change out of my soaked-with-sweat pyjamas, so I headed to my bedroom and grabbed a new thick blanket and wrapped my self up in it. Then I went underneath my covers and tried to be warm. I carefully unwrapped my left arm and grabbed the remote for the tiny television in my room.

"...News has spread of a possible pandemic, similar to the Spanish Influenza which killed an uncountable number of people. Anywhere between 50 to 100 million people had died from the horrid disease. If you are experiencing flu symptoms, or have returned from Mexico in the past week, the Blue Cross has asked that you don't flock to the emergency rooms, please call the number on the bottom of the screen."

My hand flew to the phone, vaugley remembering hearing something of the sort last night.

"Blue Cross America, Esme Cullen speaking. How can I help?" A beautifully musical voice asked me on the other end of my call. It stunned me for a minute. The music sounded forced, like she was stressed out.

"Hi." I said weakly, my voice barley audible to my own ears. I cleared my throat and tried to make it louder. "My name is Isabella Swan, and I am experiencing...and illness."

"Could you please describe your symptoms Isabella?" Esme asked me.

"Uh...My muscles are aching, I have a splitting headache, and I have chills and the occasional wave of nausea." I told her. "Pretty much the seasonal flu. I just saw the news-"

"Don't worry Isabella," I cringed at the sound of my name. Bella was so much more casual. I didn't suit Isabella at all, to my opinion anyways. "It might just be that. Now, can you tell me, have you left the country in the past week?"

"Yes." I said gravely. Praying her reaction wasn't what I expected.

"Okay. Where did you go?" I heard the question she wanted to say behind the casual words.

"I went to Mexico." I whispered.

Silence on the other line, and I held my breath. "When did you get back?"

"Yesterday. My plane landed at 11:35 in Seattle. I live in Forks."

"Did anyone go with you?" I heard her hold her breath.

"No. I went for a possible business offer."

More silence. "My husband works in a great hospital in Surrey, British Columbia. (AN. I was going to have him work in a Forks hospital, but then she would probably already know him. Plus, in the majority of the year it is cloudy and rains in Surrey too.) Get someone to drive you up quickly, before the close the border crossing. Do you understand Bella?"

I was briefly stunned by her tone of voice, but I recovered. "Yes."

"Okay. I will give him a call. From what your telling me, you have a very progressed case. OH and whatever you do, in the car either wear a surgeons mask, or a cover your mouth and nose with your sweater or a cloth. Anything. But when you get to the border, hold you breath and make it look like nothing is wrong, or else they wont let you cross. See you soon."

The line went dead. That was strange... but she seemed to know what she was talking about. Quickly I dialled the phone again.

"Dad? It's me. I need your help." 


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! Sorry it took me so long to update :|. Its been so crazy here! I hope you all like this chapter ;) If you like it you must REVIEW!!**

**Here are all the ages from everyone in the book, (yes, all the Cullens are vampires, but I'm going to alter the ages by just a little bit to fit for this story. Ages and grades here)**

**Bella Swan 18. Just graduated highschool**

**Charlie Swan 46 Chief of Police in Forks, Washington**

**Edward Cullen 20 Second year university (he was changed at 19 but is "20" now)**

**Carlisle Cullen ****28 Registered E.R. Doctor (changed at 28)**

**Esme Cullen 31 Blue Cross Employee (changed at 30)**

**Emmett Cullen**** 22 Third Year University (changed at 21)**

**Alice Cullen 18 Just graduated highschool (Changed at 20)**

**Rosalie Hale 21 Third year University (changed at 20)**

**Jasper Hale 20 Second year University (changed at 21)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

First Sight

The ride up went as smoothly as expected, the border guard game me a look but didn't ask any questions. However, he did note that I was pale, and immediately I adverted my eyes from his russet coloured skin and my father simply answered that I always looked pale.

Crossing into Canada was easier than I expected. We drove across the ocean, through a small town called White Rock, right on the edge of Surrey. It was bigger than Forks, however. I was surprised to see how many people where on the beach on a day like today. The pier was the biggest I have ever seen, with a HUGE crowed gathering at the end. Like some sort of show almost.

The thing I was most amused about was the fact that there was a gigantic white rock sitting beside the pier. With children climbing up onto by shimmying up big logs leaning against it.

Once we entered Surrey, finding the hospital was too easy. Right on the main road it stood.

I sighed, and looked over at my dad. "I guess this is my stop." I joked weakly.

"I'm coming in with you Bells, I hope you understand that."

"Dad." I said calmly, but my panic was rising. "It s a hospital. If this is a possible pandemic," I raised my hand and air quoted the word. "I bet I'm not the only one sick. And I really don't want you to get sick."

"I sure as hell am not letting you go alone." He argued.

"Dad!" I whined like a 5 year old.

A small smile crossed Charlie's lips. He reached into the back seat and grabbed a spare surgeons mask. One of the ones I asked him to pick up for me earlier.

Having known I already lost the argument, I got out of the car and slammed the door, walking into the E.R. He followed behind my chuckling.

Wrapping the big blanket around me tighter, I took a deep breath and walked in.

**(A/N: I should totally end it there. But, alas, I am getting tired of an Edward-less story, so I'm going to carry on.)**

It was literally disastrous inside of there! There where so many people I don't think I could count them if I tried. I walked to the front desk, having to dodge a couple people in the process.

"How can I help you?" The receptionist asked me.

"I'm here because..."I croaked and trailed off. Telling her I had a possible H1N1 flu didn't seem like the best idea, because I would put money on the fact she has heard it more than enough times today. Suddenly I remembered the Blue Cross America employee, Esme Cullen. "I'm here to see Dr. Cullen."

"Do you have an appointment?" She asked me.

"Uh...no," I read her name tag. "Sophia. But-"

"No one is seeing Dr. Cullen without an appointment, sor-"

"That s okay, Sophia." A musical voice, soft as velvet came from behind me. "I'll take her in."

I turned around to see a living Greek god, in the flesh, standing in front of me. His skin was pale, smooth, and completely flawless. Underneath his eyes dark bags where beginning to form. I guessed it was from the strange hours you worked in the E.R.

"Edward?" Sophia asked. I didn't bother to turn around, I was to mesmerised by the angels face. "You're and intern!" She sounded frustrated.

"I know. My father will help me if I need it." His strange, gold eyes never left my face. "You don't mind, do you?" His question was obviously directed at me.

"No." I mumbled. "Char-, I mean, Dad! The...doctor is taking me." I stuttered over word. The beautiful boy looked barley older than me!

"Alrighty Bells. I'm going to go for coffee, you want anything?" Charlie asked me.

"Nope, thanks anyways dad." I said as I followed Dr. Cullen into the back.

Once in his office, Edward shut and locked the door behind him. That was strange.

"Bella." My heart stuttered as he said my name. "What can I do for you?" He sat on one of those doctor stools and wheeled closer to me.

I pulled my woolly blanket tighter. "I'm sick." I whispered, my voice was too weak to say anything more.

"Mmmhmm." He said, distracted. He took a shaky breathe in through his nose, closing his eyes. Suddenly, his eyes lit up and he leaned closer to me. Closer. Closer. His lips aimed right at my neck. I couldn't move. Closer still. Right as he was about to make contact, there was a knock at the door.

"Edward!" The voice yelled. "Edward open up this door right now!!"

Edward sighed, and his icy breath washed over me like a title wave, disorienting me for a brief moment.

"Dad." He all but growled. Obediently, he opened the door. As he did so, realization of something I didn't understand crossed his face, and as soon as he opened the door, he was out of the room, sprinting down the hallway.

Dr. Cullen stared after him for a moment, but then after came in and shut the door behind him.

"Good afternoon. Isabella, I presume?" His melodic voice wasn't as nice as Edwards but still amazingly beautiful.

I was still shocked about Edwards abrupt leaving. "Bella." I mumbled.

He chuckled, but the sound was wrong. "My wife called me and told me that she sent you here."

"I hope you don't mind." I was recovering slowly.

"No, not at all. And please, excuse Edward's rude behaviour. It is very much unlike him." His liquid golden eyes seemed to harden as he apologised, but his face didn't change one bit.

"That's alright." I whispered.

We talked for a little bit, about random things mostly. Then we got to the medical exam. I had to take a blood test, to my horror. I had to shut my eyes, as embarrassing as it was.

"Well Bella, I'm going to admit you to the hospital until your blood test comes back, and then we will go from there, okay?" He asked me like it was my choice when clearly it wasn't.

"Sure, Dr. Cullen." I said glumly.

* * *

**SOOO!! Whatdya think? Please review!!! My goodness 4 reviews is just upsetting people. If reviews where money I would be a HOBO! Please help me get off the streets by reviewing. Constructive Critisum is welcome and if you find any mistakes or don't like something about my story please let me know!!! Thanks guys.**

**Ps. If you review I will give you a cookie ;)**

**** edwardsgirlsince1901 ****

* * *


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! I know, amazing that I actually update, not once, but TWICE! IN TWO DAYS!! OH EM GEE ;) but I've been bored. Realllly bored. Gah. My life isn't super fantastic right now, but I'm not complaining. God only puts what you can handle in life so I'm trying to sort it all out. Enough about me, my life is boring. Here is *drumroll* ....CHAPTER THREE!! I hope I got Edward right...**

* * *

Chapter 3

First Sight

EPOV

I sighed as I got out of my silver Volvo, accidentally slamming the door behind me. I stopped my walking for a second and grumbled. Esme had called me and Carlisle telling us she directed a human girl to come to the hospital today. Apparently she thinks she has the most progressed case of the influenza so far, that has called the blue cross anyways. Of course, within the first month of my internship, a pandemic hits America, immediately testing my iffy self control. The hospital was literally flooding with patients.

I sighed as I walked into my dad's office, already dreading the day ahead of me. Finding the office empty, I headed to the main lobby of the E.R, dull burn barley noticeable in the back of my throat.

"Do you have an appointment?" My receptionist Sophia asked a big, woolly blanket with feet.

"Uh... No.... Sophia. But-" The female voice, hoarse and weak tried to explain through the thick comforter.

That was when her sent hit me. It burned the back of my throat which such a force I was tempted to grab her and take her right there. It shattered everything I have ever known and smashed everything I had ever worked for. All of my years of education, all of my graduation certificates at home, even my entire family, destroyed within the blink of an eye. The girl, her blood pulsing hot in her veins, her wet, juicy heart thumping, pushing and urging the blood to keep moving.

Then I thought of my plan. Once conceived in my brain, I needed to full-fill my plan. It ruled over me, I came second to the floral aroma filling my dead lungs and already warming by body, without having me taste a drop of the sweet, sweet substance that kept this girl alive.

I thought I went crazy; honestly I did, when Sophia spoke again.

"No one is seeing Dr. Cullen without an appointment, sor-"

"That's okay, Sophia, I'll take her in." I jumped on my opportunity, slowly approaching the girl who I wanted so very badly.

"Edward?" The annoying receptionist asked. My eyes never left the girls face. Surprisingly beautiful for a human, I noted. Her lips where a luscious pink, her ivory skin was clear, smooth, and looked velvet soft. The girls eyes, however, was her greatest feature. The deep, chocolate brown orbs where two windows in her very soul. She stared back at me, curiosity smothered her gaze. The dark circles underneath her eyes indicated she didn't sleep well, and her nose was bright red. Despite these few minor flaws, her beauty was indescribable. Blush rose in her cheeks, making my throat burn. Had she not been so tempting to my monstrous nature... I let the thought trail off in my head. "Your an intern!" Sophia cried. I had forgotten she was there.

"I know. My father will help me if I need it." Mentioning Carlisle, I felt a pang of guilt for what I was going to do, but that was washed away when I inhaled her sweet sent. "You don't mind, do you?" I smiled, hearing her heart rate climb.

"No." She said quietly, obviously distracted. " Char-, I mean, Dad, the... doctor is taking me." I chuckled under my breath, to quiet for any humans to have a chance of hearing me. I listened to her thoughts, to see if I could understand this strange being. I concentrated, and to my dismay. I realized I couldn't hear them. My brows pulled together, as I tried to understand.

"Nope, thanks anyways dad." I guess I missed some of their conversation, but, adding to my frightening high, I saw her father leave the room, making my excitement level sky-rocket.

As we walked, I realized taking her to my father's office would be safer, I knew for sure that the door locked. Taking the liberty, I checked out her medical file, almost laughing at the number of times she has been in the hospital.

Once we reached the office, I held the door open for her and she shuffled in, the blanket still on her shoulders. I shut and locked the door behind us.

"Bella." I smiled again hearing her heart thump unevenly. The moist sound made my mouth fill intently with excess venom. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm sick." She squeezed the blanket tighter against her thin frame.

"Mmmhmm." I mumbled, breathing in shakily. My head tilted towards the thickest flow of blood, her throat. I moved closer to her, my icy lips almost touching.

"Edward! Edward up open this door right now!!" Carlisle yelled, banging on the door.

I growled quietly. "Dad." I got up to open the door, and immediately catching his thoughts.

_'EDWARD! Don't do it! You have worked so hard for all of this and she has a family and Alice called me to tell me and please, son. We have all worked so hard.'_

I snapped back into reality. I gasped one breath of air, burning my throat in the process, her sent still filled the room. Quickly I threw the door open and ran out through the hospital into the parking lot. The sky opened up and poured with rain.

* * *

**Soo.... What do you think? Did I nail it? Screw it over? I'm not friends with Edwards point of view. I see so much of myself in Bella, I find it incredibly easy to write her point of view, but Edward...the only thing we have in commen is that we both play piano and speak more than one language. Any tips would be amazing. AND!! If you reviews, you will be my absolute favourite person in the entire universe, *GASP* second to only one other.... EDWARD CULLEN! So pllease review, and if you do I will love you forever :)**


End file.
